Flight of the Revolution
by Kianira
Summary: Itex can time-travel, and has successfully created two more avian hybrids that will stir up life in the flock. Fax, Eggy, Nudge/OC. My first fanfic! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1  Mysterious Caller

My first Maximum Ride fanfic. Well, actually my first fanfic! Hope you like it!

**I apologize in advance for**

**Bad grammar (I am my own editor, if that explains anything...)**

**Confusing dialogue**

**Not including my OCs. They will be found in later chapters.**

**Fax, Eggy, Nudge/OC**

* * *

~Max POV~

"That was sooooo awesome!" Nudge squealed as she entered the Martine household. "I lovvveeee Justin Bieber! He sang sooo good, like OMG, I'm still dancing!"

"I know! Did you see his hat? It was soooo awesome!" Ella replied, reaching an octave that made Total whine in agony.

"I know, right? It looked like it was made for him, it probably was! Who's his stylist? OMG! It must be a really good one!" Nudge rambled eagerly.

"Just taking a guess here, you guys had a good time?" I asked them, already knowing the answer.

"It was sooooo much fun, Max! You should like, totally come next time! Even though you like emo music or something, what kind of music do you like, Max?" Nudge managed to say without missing a beat. I honestly have no idea how she manages to say all of that without breathing. It's beyond me.

"I lik-,"I started.

"TEXT!" Ella screeched. I could hear Total muttering something along the lines of 'kill Bieber, Ella Nudge die' from the den.

I sighed. At least they had a good time. Sadly, my night hadn't been as eventful.

The phone rang, nearly scaring me half to death. I gripped the granite counter, shaking, and peered at the little caller-ID thing.

Why the _hell_ was he calling?

"What. Do. You. Want?" I said, trying to sound as hostile as bird-kidly possible.

"Hello to you too, Maximum. I must say, I'm glad you answered the phone."

"And I've been regretting it ever since. What's your point?" I really had no patience for him. I had wasted all my daily patience points when Gazzy decided it would be a _genius_ idea to blow up my iPod in the Martinez's backyard. After flames, police, and Angel having to convince the police that flames were normal in backyards, my patience was 100% gone.

"Don't worry, all in good time."

Typical.

"How have things been in the flock lately?" he inquired. Nosy, yes. Very. He almost tore us apart, and now he's wondering _how things are going?_

"Oh, just dandy."

I wasn't being sarcastic (for once). Things had been going oddly smooth around here. Minus the whole Gazzy-iPod-police thing.

"Excellent, because I have quite the surprise for you, Max."

"Wait, don't tell me. The pony I wanted when I was seven. Little late now, isn't it?"

"Very amusing, but no. Did you know that Itex has succeeded in traveling through time?"

"Sorry, I cancelled my subscription to Evil Science Weekly."

"We have been experimenting with recombinant DNA life forms again."

"Fascinating," I muttered, clicking a pen, bored with his science-talk. I mean, they've only been messing with innocent people's DNA, since when, forever?

"There are more of you, Max."

I dropped the pen in pure shock. My mind was reaching light speed as the pen clattered against the tile flooring of the kitchen.

"What the hell are you saying?" I barely managed to whisper into the cordless phone.

"I'm saying there are more successful 2% avian hybrids in the world. And they will be arriving at your current household by 5 o'clock tomorrow evening. I will be escorting them. I will be seeing you soon, Maximum."

He hung up. That jerk didn't even give me time to think, no time to ask the questions racing through my mind.

My mind littered with swears, I called a flock meeting.

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad? Review and tell me!**

**They are all at different ages, FYI**

**Max, Fang, Iggy - 17**

**Ella - 15**

**Nudge - 14**

**Gazzy - 11**

**Angel - 9**

**Sorry if the ages are off, I'm not really sure how old Ella is, and Gazzy and Angel might be a bit off. **

**Next chapter will be flock meeting/possibly OC POV!**

**~Kia**


	2. Chapter 2 Flock Meeting

**Wow, two chapters in less than 24 hours! Thank you to DestinysWings for the review. Reviews are much appreciated! **

**This chapter is not as great as the first one, I didn't spend as much time writing it. It's a bit boring at parts, I am sorry to say. Most of it is kind of random, I had to fit a lot into it. Fang is a bit OOC, as well as Max. -Sigh-**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Maximum Ride, et cetera, et cetera. I DO own, however, Dr. T, Emma, and Avery. **

* * *

~Max POV~

"Meeting in the living room!" I repeated, much louder this time.

"Geez, Max, we heard you the first time," Iggy said, clutching his ears dramatically.

"Well then come the first time," I replied with mock annoyance.

Iggy dropped onto the dark leather couch like a rock into a pond.

"Don't even think about it. This is important," I scolded him as he reached for the television remote.

"Better be."

"OMG what's going on? Is Itex making trouble? Are we like, out of cookies?" You can guess who that was. Trust the flock to put a lack of cookies in the crisis category.

Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Fang. Dr. Martinez was at work, and Ella had chosen to go with her, to see the medical stuff, I guess.

"Everything's fine, Nudge. I got a phone call," I started. "From Jeb."

I was surrounded by a sea of gasps and a billion questions.

"What did he want?"

"Is he coming back here?"

"Why isn't he _dead_ yet?"

"Everything's fine, guys," I repeated unconvincingly. How could I make them think things would be okay if even I didn't believe it?

"Then why did he call?" Gazzy questioned.

How do I explain this to them? I can't even explain it to myself.

"There's… more of us," I stammered. Five confused bird-kids gave me a 'what the hell' look.

_Two more, actually._

Well, whoop-de-do. Welcome back, Voice. So here's the million dollar question, why did you have to call me, when you could have just talked to me like this?

_Ahh, I see. You think I'm Dr. Batchelder, who I assure you, I am not._

_I am, well, you may refer to me as Dr. T._

'Kay then. Why are there more bird kids?

_Itex doesn't believe that you are accomplishing your tasks quickly enough. They have created two more to help you succeed in your mission._

And our mission would be…?

_It will become clearer to you in the future._

Well. Thanks for being specific.

"Uh, Max?" Iggy brought me back to the matter at hand. Apparently I had zoned out for a while.

"Two more kids," I said, like I was in a trance.

_A girl and a boy. The girl is seventeen, like you. The boy is fourteen. Emma and Avery, they call themselves._

"Emma and Avery. Huh." I was basically talking to myself at this point.

"Who are Emma and Avery? Are they the other bird kids?" Gazzy interrogated curiously.

"Yeah. Girl and a boy, the girl is seventeen and the boy is fourteen," I replied.

"Max?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, Fang?" I said, surprised that he had spoken up.

"How do you know all of this?" He asked quietly.

"Dr. T." I said simply. "My new Voice, I guess."

That earned me even more confused looks.

"Who's Dr. T?" asked Gazzy.

"I don't know. But, I trust him," I replied uncertainly.

"How can you trust someone that you've never met, don't know anything about?" Fang asked, a little pissed I had made this all so sudden.

"I don't know. I just… do," I replied. "Jeb and the other bird kids will be here at 5 o'clock tomorrow. That's all I know. It's late. I'm going to bed. You guys should, too."

With that, I left the room, leaving my shell-shocked Flock to figure it out for themselves.

* * *

**Love it, hate it? Want it to die a horrible death in Antarctica? Review and tell me!**

**Next chapter will be Emma POV, I couldn't think of what to write, and this part was already finished. Sorry for all who wanted to meet my OC.**

**~Kia**


	3. Chapter 3 Emma's Story

**Finally, a third chapter! Sorry to keep you all waiting. Thank you again, DestinysWings, for your awesome reviews! **

**Sorry, this is a bit short. I am proud of it, though. Sorry if it is harder to read, there is less dialogue. Sorry if any/all of this chapter confuses you, I didn't exactly heavily edit it. **

**Emma and Avery are from the time of the American Revolutionary War, if anyone didn't get that. That's why this story is called Flight of the Revolution. And maybe some other reasons...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Maximum Ride. I don't own Boston. I own Emma and Avery. **

* * *

~Emma POV~

Everything is so very… different here. We were kept in the building, the one that the ones that called themselves scientists called the Itex Research Facility for a week or so, with its too-white walls, cold metal torture instruments, and strange chemical odors.

But this, this is overwhelming. The humble cobblestone streets of my time are gone, replaced by unfriendly black slabs of giant stone. The sky has faded to a pale blue, like time has faded it from its natural color.

"We're driving into Boston now," Jeb said unimpressively. Avery stared out the glass windows of the navy blue, shiny hunk of metal he called a car.

This is not Boston. I have lived in Boston, Massachusetts for all of my life, minus the week spent at the Facility. Boston is big, colorful buildings, houses above the shops below. The unforgiving cobblestone side-streets, the unfortunate incident of a misplaced foot in a pile of horse refuse. This is too tall, too gray, too… not Boston.

Our pace was slow through this unfamiliar version of my city. Jeb slammed his clenched fist into the center of the wheel he was turning every now and then. It made a horribly loud noise, making Avery jump a little and leaving me shaking.

"Sorry," Jeb muttered, noticing our shock. Jeb hadn't really been of much help in figuring out this new place. He kept to himself, stating odd things, about flocks and maximum. He had left Avery and I to comprehend it for ourselves.

I looked out the window, suppressing a sigh, silently praying that things would explain themselves in time.

* * *

"Welcome to Logan International Airport," Jeb announced as we traveled towards a big building, too big, impossibly big. I sat up a bit, hoping our journey was nearing it's end.

But it was far from over. Avery and I followed Jeb through more metal than there ever was in the Blacksmith shop in my Boston. At one contraption, we were instructed to remove our shoes and empty our pockets. I reluctantly removed my black leather shoes. I had no pockets to empty, my plain dress was simple and without decoration except for the swirling pink pattern. Avery had none also. Jeb emptied the contents of his pockets, including more money than the wealthiest family in Boston had ever known, and several plastic cards.

"Please step through," The attendant said.

Jeb went first, stepping casually through the strange door-less doorway.

My eyes met Avery's steel grey ones. His were overflowing with confusion and fear. I put on my fearless big sister look, and approached the machine.

If Jeb can do it, I can too, I thought, with a new air of confidence. I stepped lightly through the doorway. Nothing happened.

It was Avery's turn. He took a deep breath, and walked through the machine. It blared loudly, making Avery jump about a foot in the air.

As it turns out, Avery's belt had made the machine make noise. Jeb was bright red, and apologized to the attendants at the machine. We were returned our shoes and Jeb's money, and continued on our way.

Jeb finally explained that we were going to be flying to a place called Arizona. I was tempted to ask why Avery and I couldn't just use our wings to travel to this place. But I held my tongue, Mum always told me to not advertise my wings, they were special.

Besides, I already get enough strange looks because of my eyes. My eyes are an odd occurrence. My left eye was a medium turquoise, while the other was a deep brown. They are certainly unique, I had never met anyone with the same color eyes as I have.

Thankfully, Avery didn't say anything. We followed emotionless as Jeb led us through passageways, one after the other. We reached a small compartment, with rows of seats. We sat down, not asking questions, although we had too many to count.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too bad. All Emma's POV, next will be Flock POV, possibly Emma POV. Lots of POVs. **

**R&R? Please?**

**Goal is 2 reviews for this chapter. I'll keep updating if I don't get that many, but I hope that some people will review more. Looking for helpful criticism. And anything else you want to include. **

**~Kia**


End file.
